Hall of Fame
by Silvermusic384
Summary: One-shot! Please Read. Max is sixteena nd has a large amount of stress on her when its time to face her arch rival Dylan Montgomery. When they face off in a fight at the GREAT FIGHT ARENA. What will happen? Who will win? Read and Find Out! *Based off the song Hall of Fame by the Script ft. Will.i.am


**So I feel really bad for not updating for who knows how long. So I decided to make it up to you guys by making a one-shot. I'm still in the process of writing the next chappie for Dark Secrets and Lies. Hopefully, you guys will like it. If not then oh well. That's your opinion not mine and sorry if I sound snappy or like a b****. I just am really stressed about a paper I have to write and exams are coming up for my school. :( If you guys think this is good, let me know because I think it would be a cool story. Let me know what you think. **

**So here is the one-shot for y'all.**

**Enjoy!**

***Disclaimer: I own nothing related to MR or the song Hall of Fame by the Script ft. Will.  
**

* * *

A young sixteen year old leant against the cool cement of the gym wall. Her honey-and-dirty- blonde hair was sticking to the skin within its ponytail while the girl buried her sweaty face into the palms of her shaky hands. Tears rolled down the smooth, sticky skin of her cheeks as she choked back a sob. Everything she had worked for, for the past 8 years. All of it was now gone. Suddenly, the sound of heavy footsteps echoed through the gym as they neared. With little energy, the young girl raised her head and glanced around the large room until her chocolate eyes landed on a dark figure. It stepped forward into the light to reveal her best friend, Fang.

His wore black basketball shorts and a tight army t-shirt. His hands clad in dark russet blue tape. Dried blood encased his olive-toned knuckles. The girl looked away from his uncertain dark-eyed gaze. Her embarrassment leaked through as she wiped away a few stray tears. Fang walked over to her and kneeled down to where his face was mere inches from hers.

Taking a deep breath, he asked, "Max, why are you here and what are you doing here crying?" The girl, Max, stuttered as her breathing slowed from all the crying she had just done. Without looking at him, she said, "I'm a failure, Fang. There's no reason I should even be out of this horrid place. I lost and everything I worked for has gone down the drain."

Fang rolled his eyes and secured Max's chin with his hand and made her look him in the eye. Then he said, "Max, you have dedicated yourself to this sport for as long as I've known you. You never give up and no matter what you push yourself to new limits every day. Come on. Let's go before, Iggy gets mad." With a lot of effort, Fang heaved Max off the floor and wrapped a strong, muscled arm over her shoulders as he supported most of her weight against his side.

* * *

_~Time Skip to Meeting with Iggy~_

* * *

Max took a deep breath before walking towards the large platform surrounded by a crisscrossed chains and thick plastic wrapped ropes. A young male not much older than her awaited there, his short bronze hair standing up in all directions and the paleness of his skin looked ghostly under the burning lamp lights above. He had turquoise eyes that narrowed in disgust at her presence and his mouth quirked up in a smirk. Then she was there. Standing at the edge of the ring, rolling her shoulders, Max turned her attention to Iggy who was also her coach. He smiled confidently at her before turning to talk to a mocha-skinned girl with shiny black hair and pretty dark brown eyes.

Fang came over as the referee hopped into the ring and grabbed the microphone. With a reassuring pat on the shoulder, Max jumped onto the platform and stood over in her corner as the blonde boy smirked and turned away from her. Then the referee's voice filled the giant hall of screaming fans as he announced the fighters' names and told what was to go down as well as the rules. Finally, it was time. The bell rung and immediately, the blonde boy lunged forward with a ferocious snarl and tried to land a punch to Max's stomach, but she was quick and dodged the move while throwing her own punch towards a weak spot between the upper ribs.

The boy sucked in a sharp breath and turned his angry eyes towards her and yelled as he lunged again and was able to land a kick to Max's upper thigh making her leg buckle. Max cursed, but got right back up. The boy thought he had knocked out of his opponent so this gave Max an opening as he turned away from her. She gained her balance back and then with a running start, she jumped and flew over the boy's head. Before he could blink, Max's hands gripped his shoulders and as she landed on the balls of her feet, the momentum brought the boy from behind and she was able to throw him over her head. He landed on the ground in front of her and she dropped onto his stomach, straddling his waist. Then she started punching the hell out of his "perfect" face.

With a satisfying crunch, the boy howled in pain as Max continued to pummel him. The referee counted to three and finally pulled Max off the boy before raising her hand above their heads. The crowd went wild as thousands of voices chanted her name and cheered. Their voices echoed throughout the arena. Two large, burly men came up into the ring and dragged the boy away; blood leaving a thin trail in their wake.

The referee then announced, "THE WINNER OF TONIGHTS FIGHT ARENA IS MAXIMUM RIDE!"

Pride swelled through Max as she gazed around the large arena, her eyes settling on a pair of dark, probing orbs. She grinned at Fang and in return gained a small smirk. Without thinking, Max rushed down from the platform as Fang made his way to her. They met halfway and took each other in their arms. With a cry of happiness, Max looked around as her friends ran towards her and yelled congratulations.

She had done it. She had won the title she had always dreamed of. Now, she was free to be what she knew was her future.

* * *

_~Time Skip to After-Party~_

* * *

As a fast pop song finished, Max heard the loud speakers crackle as the D.J. said, "Can we have Max Ride come up?"

With confused looks at her friends, Max hurried to the stage where the D.J. said, "Alright Max, as a gift from me, you're going to get to sing one of your favorite songs."

Max nodded still confused about what was going on until the music started. Then she grinned and started singing.

"Yeah, You could be the greatest  
You can be the best  
You can be the king kong banging on your chest

You could beat the world  
You could beat the war  
You could talk to God, go banging on his door

You can throw your hands up  
You can be the clock  
You can move a mountain  
You can break rocks  
You can be a master  
Don't wait for luck  
Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself

Standing in the hall of fame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
Cause you burn with the brightest flame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

You could go the distance  
You could run the mile  
You could walk straight through hell with a smile

You could be the hero  
You could get the gold  
Breaking all the records that thought never could be broke

Do it for your people  
Do it for your pride  
Never gonna know if you never even try

Do it for your country  
Do it for name  
Cause there's gonna be a day

When your, standing in the hall of fame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
Cause you burn with the brightest flame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

Be a champion, Be a champion, Be a champion, Be a champion

On the walls of the hall of fame

Be students  
Be teachers  
Be politicians  
Be preachers

Be believers  
Be leaders  
Be astronauts  
Be champions  
Be true seekers

Be students  
Be teachers  
Be politicians  
Be preachers

Be believers  
Be leaders  
Be astronauts  
Be champions

Standing in the hall of fame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
Cause you burn with the brightest flame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

(You can be a champion)  
You could be the greatest  
(You can be a champion)  
You can be the best  
(You can be a champion)  
You can be the king kong banging on your chest

(You can be a champion)  
You could beat the world  
(You can be a champion)  
You could beat the war  
(You can be a champion)  
You could talk to God, go banging on his door

(You can be a champion)  
You can throw your hands up  
(You can be a champion)  
You can be the clock  
(You can be a champion)  
You can move a mountain  
(You can be a champion)  
You can break rocks

(You can be a champion)  
You can be a master  
(You can be a champion)  
Don't wait for luck  
(You can be a champion)  
Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself  
(You can be a champion)

Standing in the hall of fame"

When she finished, the crowd erupted into cheers as she made her way off the stage. She walked out towards the moonlit balcony and leaned against the railing while staring up at the stars. Closing her eyes, Max whispered, "Thank you. I'm finally going to be okay."

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think. If there's anything that I could change or add just let me know in a review. Thanks guys!**


End file.
